1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC handler, and more particularly to an IC device conveying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an IC handler is used in association with, for example, an IC device conveying apparatus which is used when an IC device to be tested is sequentially taken out from a location where manufactured IC devices are collected, and a single or a plurality of IC devices are sent to an IC tester for testing.
A conventional IC device conveying apparatus is configured as a shuttle table. In order to precisely convey a single or a plurality of IC devices placed on the shuttle table to a testing position in a subsequent process, the IC device(s) needs to be held precisely in a predetermined position on the shuttle table. For this purpose, an IC device holding apparatus is used.
For a conventional IC device holding apparatus, for example, an IC device holder is used having an IC device receiving portion in which an excavated pocket is formed in a surface of a shuttle table in accordance with the shape of an IC device or an excavated pocket is formed in the surface of the shuttle table in accordance with the shape of a guide part which holds an IC device and an IC device is inserted in and secured to the excavated pocket.
Many of IC devices to be tested have a square or rectangular outer shape but IC devices have diverse types and diverse outer dimensions. Thus, in a conventional shuttle table, there is a need to individually form an excavated pocket having dimensions that can accept an IC device holder having a receiving portion which is formed in accordance with the outer dimensions of an IC device to be tested, and prepare in advance a plurality of such pockets as change kits for respective IC devices having different outer dimensions. Accordingly, it takes a lot of cost to produce change kits and also it takes a lot of trouble to change a change kit.